From the Other Side
by Erurawien
Summary: Just why was Captain Samantha Carter waiting by her Quantum Mirror in Point of View?


**Author: Erurawien**

**Title: From the Other Side**

**Summary: Just why was Captain Samantha Carter waiting by her Quantum Mirror in **_**Point of View**_**?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Rating: G**

**Notes: Based on the small scene in Season 3's episode, _Point of View_.  
**

**Sam POV.  
**

**

* * *

**

Captain Samantha Carter waited anxiously in the storage room biting her already chewed fingernails. Two hours. Longer than it should have taken. Hopefully nothing went wrong. She forcefully took her hand from her mouth and gave into her frustration and began pacing back and forth in the limited space.

She was soon distracted as the rectangular Quantum Mirror suddenly flashed open letting her know someone, hopefully SG-1, was on the other side.

She tentatively walked around the table towards the mirror, readying her gun, just in case. She relaxed as she saw Daniel on the other side.

"What took you so long?" She questioned rhetorically. She knew he couldn't hear her.

She grinned happily as he waved at her. "Come on." She said again beckoning him through.

She could have sworn she saw him mutter something in the dim lighting before he gave another wave and flipped to, as Colonel O'Neill would say, the next station.

Sam took a startled step forward before she realized what happened: that wasn't her reality Daniel, it was another alternate universe Daniel looking for another reality, which wasn't hers.

That made sense.

After all, if all realities split after a certain point then couldn't alternate SGC's be doing exactly the same thing they were?

The realization made her want to open channels and randomly flip through them wondering if maybe an alternate Sam would be doing the same thing somewhere else. Or she could wait and see if another Sam would do it instead, finding herself.

Suddenly curious, she walked over to the table in the room and picked up the sign with bright neon letters. Then she put it down. Now, wouldn't she have just created another alternate reality where another Sam Carter didn't pick up the sign? Too bad it would be extremely hard to test.

Sam was shook from her thoughts as the mirror started again.

Staring back at her were, who she hoped, her realities SG-1: Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c.

She walked over to the table again and picked up the neon sign and held it up for them to see the big bright letters proclaiming, "Theres no place like home! Theres no place like home!" Complete with a few tied tic-tac-toe games, courtesy of the Colonel and Daniel, and a bad doodle of a Stargate with a stick figure Teal'c holding what looked like a spoon, with the word "KREE" in a fluffy speech bubble shaped like a bunny, courtesy of Cam. Their system to find their reality. Though, in retrospect, there are probably hundreds, maybe thousands, alternate SGC's that might be using the exact same sign, in the exact same circumstances.

Who knows, this might be an alternate team and they would never know it if the realities were close enough.

Sam saw them on the other side talking with an alternate SGC. And even better, Teal'c and Daniel were both holding, what she hoped, were fully charged and fully functional ZPM's.

Her SG-1 shook hands with the alternate-SG-1 and a women who appeared to be in charge, atleast judging by the way Sam was lipreading everyone calling her "ma'am". She was civilian, Sam noticed. She didn't look or dress like someone who would be in charge of a military base though, what with her long black hair pulled from her face with high pigtails and hot pink hair clips. And a shirt that was just a little too revealing for Sam's taste.

Sam gave a small shrug. SG-1 had informed her that things were done differently there. Way differently.

Final rounds of good-byes and thank-yous over with, her SG-1 walked over to the mirror, and placed their hands on the surface.

There was a bright flash of light as they appeared in their own reality.

Waving one last time, Sam turned the mirror off. Chances were, they would never see that reality again.

Turning to SG-1, Sam decided to state the obvious first, "They gave you two ZPM's?"

Colonel O'Neill grinned, "Yep. One to power the Ancient Outpost, the other, well," He paused looking at the rest of his team, "Actually, they said to keep this one for safekeeping, 'in case we ever need it.' And they said it in this real, freaky ominous way. Kinda creepy."

"Any idea what they meant by that? I mean, we already have one for Atlantis."

Daniel answered, "Not really. We'll probably find out though. Maybe, anyways" He shrugged.

"Yeah, and now we don't have to do that crazy plan you thought up," Cameron said to Sam, "I mean really, gating through a blackhole, to get to another reality, to get around Entropic Cascade, to fly to Atlantis, so we can steal a ZPM from, well, ourselves. Not to mention probably screwing the whole other reality in the process." He ticked off all the details of the idea Sam, somewhat sarcastically, suggested.

He's right though. Gating through a black hole? Probably wouldn't have worked anyway.

* * *

**Constructive criticism appreciated!**


End file.
